Against the Odds
by Coraline15
Summary: After an encounter with the Gremlobin, Wendy begins to feel unusually ill. At first, the Pines assume it's commonly known virus. However, as the twins discover an injury Wendy had hidden from them, they realize they may be in a race against time to save her life.
1. Chapter 1

Against the Odds

 _ **Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: I had recently gotten Journal 3 from the show and I had stumbled across the pages about the Gremlobin. After looking through the information, I've realized there were other things about it that would be dangerous.. Read on to find out more. (Rated for Drama)

Part One

Dipper and Mabel Pines were happily settling in at the Mystery Shack for another summer vacation in Gravity Falls. Dipper remembered when they first arrived the summer before, he thought the town was too strange for his liking. He however, then remembered finding the journal during that summer. He supposed if they hadn't been to Gravity Falls, he wouldn't have found the Journal in the forest or found about their Great Uncle Ford.

As the twins began to unpack their bags, they heard their Grunkle Stan call them down to the main shop of the Shack. Dipper and Mabel hurried down the steps to the main floor. After reaching the shop, the duo came to a halt as they noticed a rather familiar red-haired girl standing near the far wall.

"Wendy!" Dipper and Mabel cheered.

The duo soon ran to their fiery-haired friend, giving her a tight hug.

"Hey guys!" Wendy grinned. "How you guys been?"

"Oh, you know.." Mabel responded.

She made a slight shooing gesture with her hand.

"Well, it's great to see you guys." Wendy smiled, giving them a welcoming hug.

Dipper's face flushed slightly as Wendy hugged them. Dipper made a side glance to Mabel, his face becoming a deep rosy color as his sister giggled.

"Y-yeah.." Dipper muttered softly.

Soon, Wendy let them go.

"Well, since you guys are here," Wendy started. "What do you guys say we go on a little hike through the woods?"

Dipper looked at her in surprised.

"Wha- really?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, I haven't see you guys in a long time.. I missed the adventure." Wendy replied with a shrug.

"Ya might as well," said Grunkle Stan with a shrug. "Not much happening here anyway.."

"Where's Grunkle Ford?" asked Mabel.

"Oh, you know Poindexter," Grunkle Stan grinned. "He's probably workin' on some sciencey thing in the basement."

After a moment, Dipper and Mabel turned to Wendy.

"Uh, sure." Dipper smiled.

Mabel smiled as well and nodded.

"Well, where did you plan to hike to?" inquired Dipper, curiously.

Wendy shrugged.

"Anywhere would be fine." she replied. "Might as well see whatever the forest has to offer up I guess."

"Well, that's kinda vague.." interrupted Stan from nearby.

Wendy and the twins turned to look at him.

"Oh, whatever.." Wendy muttered, rolling her eyes.

She turned to the twins again.

"So, what do you guys say?"

Dipper and Mabel smiled in response.

"Sounds like plan." Dipper grinned.

Wendy returned his smile and nodded.

"Let's DO this!" she grinned happily.

After that being said, the trio turned and began to head off into the forest behind the Shack.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The trio made their way through the forest, they had noticed the surrounding area had begun to change the deeper they went. As the trio walked deeper and deeper into the forest, the shrubs and trees seemed to become thicker as the tangled roots tore up the ground. The forest floor seemed to be growing softer and wetter the farther along they walked.

As the sun began to set, Dipper, and Mabel, Wendy soon found the forest they had been hiking through had developed into a type of marsh or bog. Dust particles hung in the air as the dimming light of the setting sun shown in through patches of the open canopy above.

"Whoa dude!" Wendy grinned, awestruck. "This is AMAZING!"

Dipper and Mabel continued to glance at their new surroundings. The twins turned around and found Wendy had begun to head deeper into the marsh to explore the area a bit further.

"Uh, Wendy?" called Dipper.

"C'mon guys!" Wendy grinned. "We GOTTA check this place OUT!"

Before Dipper could protest any farther, Wendy had already taken off deeper into the marsh.

"Well, what now?" asked Mabel.

Dipper was about to respond when a low growling came from behind them. The duo froze as an uneasy feeling took over them.

"Did you hear that?" asked Dipper.

They felt their blood run cold as the growling became louder and more pronounced. Now they could feel hot breath on their necks. The duo turned around very slowly, their uneasiness slowly blossoming into pure fear. They raised their gazes up to come face to face with a rather large creature.

The creature's eyes were bright and eerie red and had no pupils. It's dark green and muscular body was easily much taller than any human. Mushrooms coated its shoulders and what clumps of what seemed to be body hair covered its arms. A pair of large fangs protruded from its lower jaw and its ears were pointed like a bat's. Dipper and Mabel took a step back, easily recognizing the creature immediately.

"Gremlobin.." Dipper whispered in horror.

"I thought we were DONE with this guy!" Mabel whimpered, stepping back in horror.

The Gremlobin let out a vicious roar. Dipper and Mabel spun on their heels and took off in the opposite direction with the creature in hot pursuit. As the twins ran, Dipper felt his feet catch on one of the upturned roots and fell to the ground. The Gremlobin continued its advance on Dipper as he scrambled to his feet. Dipper could only stare up at the advancing creature in horror.

* * *

Wendy had been busy looking at some the rather unusual looking plants growing near the murky and silt coated water. There was a cry of fear which caused Wendy to snap her head up in shock. She spun around and instantly recognized the scream coming from Dipper and Mabel. They were in trouble! Wendy immediately spun around and hurried toward the desperate cries for help. She saw a large and rather vicious looking beast towering over Dipper, who was stood frozen in place, staring up at it. Wendy rushed forward and shoved Dipper to the side before lifting her axe up to block the Gremlobin's attack. Wendy forced the beast back before swinging her weapon, the sharp and polished blade cutting into the beast's flesh. The creature roared in pain and swiped at Wendy, catching her arm and causing her to stumble. Wendy felt a burning sensation in her left arm but ignored it as she ran at the Gremlobin and using all her strength, knocked it to the ground. Taking the momentary pause, Wendy soon ran to her friends' aid.

* * *

Dipper had felt the air get knocked out of him as he collided to the ground and roll to stop at the base of a nearby tree. Dipper groaned and after a moment, he looked up. He cringed as his head throbbed painfully. He could see Mabel and Wendy hovering over him. Mabel was saying something but he couldn't hear it over the unrelenting ringing in his ears. Dipper continued to stare up at them, too stunned to move. He felt Wendy grab his arm and could hear her muffled voice as she tried to get him to his feet. Dipper stared up at her until the ringing finally faded.

"Dipper! We need to get OUT of here! Now!"

Dipper cringed at the pain in his body as he tried to move.

The once stunned Gremlobin shook its head and looked up, snarling at them. Wendy turned toward it and stood protectively in front of the twins.

"Get Dipper OUT of here!" Wendy shouted.

As Mabel hauled Dipper to his feet and began to run into the forest, Wendy turned to the beast and readied her axe.

"C'mon!" she shouted. "You want a FIGHT!?"

She then got into a combative stance.

"Come AT me!"

The Gremlobin snarled in response and leapt at her. Wendy responded by somersaulting out of the way, causing the beast to collide into the large and thick tree trunk. Rising to a kneeling position, Wendy turned toward it. The Gremlobin, though stunned for a moment, stood up and shook its head. Letting out an angry roar, it made another charge toward her. Wendy leapt out of the way. She winced as she felt a stinging sensation in her arm and shoulder, but ignored it as she continued to distract the beast and keep it from going after the twins.

As the Gremlobin ran toward her, Wendy let out an angry yell as she charged at the beast, her arms spread wide with her axe at the ready. The Gremlobin halted its attack as Wendy met up with it midway. The creature made a vicious snarl at her before taking off into the forest, clearing showing defeat.

"Yeah, you BETTER run!" Wendy shouted after it.

She brandished her axe at its fleeing form as a warning to never return. Once it was out of sight, Wendy soon relaxed and turned to head in the direction of her friends. Dipper and Mabel who had been watching from nearby ran toward her.

"Wendy! You actually fought a Gremlobin and WON!" Mabel gaped in awe.

"Well, I couldn't have that monster rip you guys to SHREDS.." Wendy grinned.

She paused for a moment as she a slight tingling in her arm. Wendy flexed her arm a bit and winced slightly as she felt a dull pain.

"Wendy, are you okay?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah.. Just kinda sore is all.."

"Well, I think we should probably head back to the Shack," Dipper stated after a moment. "It's getting kinda late.."

Wendy nodded.

"Sounds like a plan.."

Dipper and Mabel smiled and soon the trio began to head back. As they walked down the trail toward the Shack, Wendy couldn't help feeling the strange burning sensation along her left arm.

 **Author's Note: This was an idea that came to me while reading the book I mentioned before.. If you want to find out more about what is going on, review to find out**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The next morning, the twins were stocking up the shelves to the gift-shop. After what they had been through the day before, they supposed that being at the Shack would beat facing a vicious creature out in the forest. The twins were just putting more snow-globes of the Mystery Shack on the nearby shelves when they heard the bell to the shop door ring. The duo turned toward the door and were taken aback by the sight of Wendy entering the shop. As Wendy made her way toward the counter, the twins noticed something was very wrong. Wendy's fiery red hair was messy and tangled and her brilliant emerald eyes looked dulled and bloodshot from what seemed to have been from lack of sleep. Wendy slumped a bit in her seat as she sat behind the counter.

"Wendy..? Are you okay?" asked Dipper, a bit concern.

"Y-yeah.. I-I'm fine.." Wendy muttered, giving him a weak smile. "I'm.. J-just kinda tired.."

Dipper and Mabel looked at her with deeper concern. Though it was a rather warm day, the twins noticed Wendy shivering as if it were the middle of winter. Dipper hesitated before gently placing a hand against Wendy's forehead. Wendy flushed slightly at the feeling of Dipper's hand touching her face. She let out a pained cough and moaned softly.

"You feel really warm.. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm f-fine.." Wendy responded, lightly batting Dipper's hand away. "I just need some sleep.."

The twins looked at Wendy, becoming more concerned by the minute.

"Wendy.." Dipper said, his concern completely evident on his face.

"C'mon guys I'm.."

Wendy suddenly stopped, clutching her gut. She let out a pained groan.

"Wendy, are you feeling okay?" asked Mabel.

Wendy only groaned in response as she stumbled a bit while heading out from behind the counter. She however, didn't get too far as she fell to the floor.

"Wendy!?" cried Dipper.

Wendy didn't respond as she stayed on her hands and knees, clenching her eyes shut. She felt a rush of pressure in her abdomen as her stomach ached.

"Wendy, what's WRONG!?" Dipper asked, deeply concerned.

Before Wendy could react or respond, she vomited onto the floor, her body shuddering from the strain. Dipper and Mabel took a startled step back. Wendy groaned and coughed painfully, wincing at the burning in her throat.

"Ugh.." Stan cringed in disgust. "Couldn't you have at least made it to the BATHROOM first!?"

Dipper turned to Stan and glowered at him.

"Kids, go get Wendy cleaned up."

Dipper's expression softened as he turned back to Wendy who was breathing quite heavily.

"C'mon, Wendy.." Dipper soothed gently. "Let's get you to the bathroom.."

They carefully helped her up. Wendy's legs wobbled as she stood up. She painfully clutched at her head.

As the twins helped Wendy along, Stan turned back to the mess on the floor.

"Can somebody clean this up?"

* * *

When the trio reached the bathroom, Wendy wasted no time collapsing to the floor in front of the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach. Wendy's body convulsed as she continued to retch into the bowl. Dipper gently rubbed Wendy's back and Mabel carefully gathered Wendy's fiery red hair and held it back from her face.

Dipper continued to rub Wendy's back but stopped as he noticed a bit of bandaging wrapped around her left arm. Wendy whimpered in pain as she fought not to be sick again. Dipper wordlessly and carefully removed the bandaging and stared in growing horror.

"Oh. Oh my God! Wendy, what happened to your ARM!?"

Four long slashes ran down along her arm from her shoulder. The skin around the gashes looked swollen and painful. Wendy coughed in response, thankful that she wasn't throwing up anymore. She soon slumped back against the nearby wall. Wendy's eyes were unfocused as they began to drift shut.

"Wendy? Wendy!?" Dipper whimpered, giving her gentle shake.

Wendy only let out a weak groan. Acting quickly, Dipper grabbed a dampened rag and brought it to Wendy's face, where he gently wiped the remnants of vomit from her mouth. Dipper noticed she was in a cold sweat and became much more concerned. Many thoughts went through his mind about what could've happened. How did she get those gashes? Wouldn't they have begun to heal by now? Wendy did say she was sore the day before. Maybe she fell and cut up her arm. No, that can't be right.. There's no way in h*ll she'd just randomly fall and cut her arm. Besides that, the marks were obviously too parallel to each other to be made by any branch or rock.

 _'But what could possibly have made those marks?'_ Dipper wondered. He was at a loss of how Wendy had gotten this injury. Dipper began to think of what had happened the day before but couldn't think of how this could have happened. The only thing they had encountered in the forest had been.. Dipper's eyes grew wide at the implication.

"Wendy... W-why didn't you SAY anything!?"

Wendy let out a painful cough as she soon doubled over in agony on the floor. Dipper turned to Mabel with a look of pure terror on his face.

"Mabel, go get Grunkle Ford! He'll know what to do!"

Mabel nodded and soon rose to her feet and ran out of the bathroom. Dipper turned back to Wendy and held her hand.

"Wendy, stay with me! We're going to get you some HELP!"

Wendy groaned weakly in response.

"D...Dipper...?"

"Yes, I'm here.." Dipper whimpered. "Don't worry, help will be here soon.."

That was when Ford, Soos, and Stan soon hurried into the room with Mabel leading the way. Dipper turned toward them, tears forming in his eyes.

"Grunkle Ford! Y-you have to HELP her!"

Ford knelt down next to the red-haired girl and instantly recognized the slashes along her arm. He then very carefully picked Wendy up, being careful not to jostle her too much.

"We need to get her to the lab.. Now.." he stated, darkly.

With that being said, Ford hurried out of the room with everyone else following close behind him.

 **Author's Note: More will come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Ford went over his notes as Wendy lie in the medical bed in the basement lab. The soft and steady beats of Wendy's heart-rate could be heard along with Wendy's ragged breathing. Dipper was beside her, gently holding her hand. He lightly stroked her hair with his other hand, trying everything he could to comfort her. Normally, Mabel would have chastised or teased Dipper for the action.. However, she could not find the heart to do so. She remained silent as she sat near Wendy's bed beside her brother, her tears already slipping down her cheeks. Ford continued to take notes of her condition. After a while, Ford looked up.

"This is just what I had been afraid of.." Ford muttered.

Dipper looked up at the sound of his voice.

"W-what is it?" he whimpered.

"Will she be okay?" asked Mabel.

As Ford looked at them, his mouth was set in a grim line.

"The Gremlobin's venom has.. Already begun to take effect.."

Dipper and Mabel felt their hearts in their throat, a pit forming in the center of their stomachs.

"V-venom?" Mabel whimpered, her blood running cold.

Ford nodded solemnly.

"Those claw-marks made by the creature.. Their claws have glands filled with neurotoxins.. I know of their affects because of an encounter with one myself.. But there may be a way to counteract the venom's effects.."

Dipper turned back to his best friend lying in the bed.

"Y-you hear that Wendy?" he stammered, smiling weakly. "We're going to find a way to fix this."

Wendy groaned weakly as she began to stir.

"Dipper? W-where am I?"

"You're in the underground lab." Ford answered for Dipper. "The Gremlobin's venom has started to take effect on your system."

"Ford?" she groaned. "Why are the lights off?"

Dipper stared at his friend in confusion and concern.

"W-Wendy?"

"Her vision has already been affected.." said Ford, his frown deepening. "We need to work fast.."

"W-what do we DO!?" Dipper wanted to know.

"We will need the Gremlobin's quills to create the anti-venom.." Ford informed them, going over his notes. "According to my notes, we will need the quills from the same creature that created the claw-marks."

Dipper and Mabel were in shock by this news. Wendy coughed and tightened her grip on Dipper's hand as jolts of pain racked her body. The beeping of the monitor began to quicken its pace and Dipper knew it would only cause the venom to spread through her faster.

"Wendy..! Wendy, it's okay!" Dipper assured, gently gripping her hand. "You're going to be OKAY.."

Wendy's breathing, though a bit ragged, began to slow and her heart-rate also began to level out again.

"H-hey Dipper.." she croaked out.

She reached up and after a few attempts, gently ruffled his hair. The action brought fresh tears to Dipper's eyes. Ford took notice of this and realized Wendy was actually trying to fight against the venom on her own. However, he knew they needed to get the anti-venom to ensure she would recover.

"We don't have much time.." Ford muttered grimly.

Ford began to gather up a bunch of supplies they would need in order to get what they needed. Soos and Stan began to help as well. After gathering herself, Mabel began to join them. Dipper however, couldn't move.

"Dipper, we must go.. Now.." Ford stated.

"B-but I.."

Dipper turned back to Wendy in the bed. Wendy had lost consciousness again and he felt his tears forming again. He held her hand tighter as he closed his eyes tight. Ford made his way over to his great nephews side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dipper.. I know you are worried about her.."

Dipper looked up at him, his tears now slipping down his cheeks.

"Which is why we need to hurry.."

"B-but.. But somebody needs to stay WITH her!"

Dipper's voice noticeably cracked as he spoke. Ford opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words and so he closed his mouth again.

"Dipper.. If you wish to stay.. I won't make you go.." he said finally.

Dipper looked up at him as more tears filled his eyes.

"I understand, Dipper.. You may stay with her.."

Dipper sniffled and nodded, giving him a weak smile. Mabel soon walked over to her brother and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Bro-bro.." she assured him. "I know exactly where the Gremlobin was so I can bring them to it while you watch over Wendy."

Dipper sniffled and smiled weakly.

"T-thanks guys.."

Soos, Stan, Ford, and Mabel nodded.

"We should go now.." Mabel said.

With that being said, the four of them left the lab, leaving Dipper and Wendy behind.

"Don't worry, Wendy.." Dipper assured her gently. "Everything's going to be okay.."

He shakily reached toward her and very gently brushed some of Wendy's hair back from her face. Wendy made a weak groan and opened her eyes.

"Dipper...?"

He choked back a sob before he spoke.

"I-I'm right here.."

Wendy smiled weakly as she tightened her grip on Dipper's hand.

"I'm s-sorry this happened.."

"No.. Wendy.. You didn't-"

He was cut off as Wendy let out a pained cough and her body stiffened as agony went through her. Dipper couldn't stand to see her like this. Soon, Wendy calmed a bit and her breathing was once again shallow and ragged.

"Oh Wendy.." Dipper whimpered softly.

He leaned over and pulled her into a tight hug. Dipper closed his eyes tight as he prayed to God for them to return with the anti-venom soon.

"Wendy.. I'm so sorry..."

 **Author's Note: I know this part is a bit shorter, but I will try to get more up soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Ford, Soos, Mabel, and Stan made their way through the forest. Mabel was leading them to the marsh where they had first encountered the creature. The only sounds that could be heard was the crunching of grass and dirt beneath their feet. They had not spoken since they had left the Shack. Mabel had many thoughts going through her mind. How could this HAPPEN? They should've been more CAREFUL. Finally, Stan broke the silence, snapping Mabel out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? We've been walking for a while now."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Mabel snapped back.

Stan, Ford, and Soos, were taken aback by the sharp tone in her voice. Mabel stopped walking and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry.. I just.. I'm so worried about Wendy.."

Ford walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mabel.. It's alright.."

Mabel looked up, her tears having already begun to fall again.

"We will do what we can to fix this.."

Mabel sniffled as she wiped at her eyes to clear them of tears. She hugged her great uncle tight, sobbing into his shoulder. Ford returned it and shushed her gently. Stan and Soos joined the embrace and soon Mabel began to calm down a bit. After a few moments, they let go and Mabel turned around again, a look of determination now on her face.

"C'mon! We should hurry!" Mabel stated finally.

Soon, their walking began anew. After a while of walking, they came to a halt as the scenery around them had changed. The soft and sodden earth around them was torn up by the thick trees' tangled and ever spreading roots. While everyone else was a bit confused by their new surroundings, Mabel knew EXACTLY where they were.

"T-this is it.." she muttered.

Soos glanced around, finding the area a bit.. Unnerving.. He turned back to the others who were once again walking through the new terrain.

"It should be around here.." Mabel murmured.

Ford soon nodded in response.

"The sooner we FIND it, the soon we can make the anti-venom."

Mabel looked all around. So far there was no sign of the creature. Where did it go? It had to BE here! It HAD to! Mabel continued to search all around, still not seeing it anywhere in sight. Her anger slowly began to break through her sadness and despair.

"Hey! Where ARE you!?" she shouted, her voice noticeably cracking. "I know you're HERE, you oversized creep!"

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Get OUT here!" Mabel continued to yell. "Get you big, fat, ugly butt out here RIGHT NOOOW!"

Her voice echoed loudly throughout the marsh. Mabel was seething, heaving heavy breaths between clenched teeth. As Mabel began to calm down, she noticed them staring at her.. No.. Not at her.. They were looking at something BEHIND her.. that was when she heard what a deep growling from behind her. Mabel spun to face the creature.

"It's about TIME you showed UP, youuu..."

Mabel's worlds trailed as she stared up at the Gremlobin that now stood before them. The Gremlobin let out an angry roar.

"Mabel! Get OVER here, right NOW!" Ford demanded, frantically.

Mabel took a step back as the Gremlobin swiped at her, to which she thankfully dodged. Ford immediately took action, using a laser gun to stun the creature. The Gremlobin stumbled to the ground, clutching at its face. Mabel looked up and stared in shock as she noticed a rather large slash in the beast's shoulder. It was the unmistakable mark from an axe's blade.

"That's HIM!"

Stan and Soos turned toward her. Meanwhile, the Gremlobin had rose to its feet and began to head back into the swamp.

"Don't let it ESCAPE! If we don't STOP it, we will lose our CHANCE to collect what we need for the anti-venom!" Ford shouted, turning toward the others. "Stanley! Help Soos keep it PREOCCUPIED while I collect the quills!"

"I want to HELP!" Mabel insisted.

"Sorry, Mabel, but you-"

Ford didn't get to finish as Mabel had ran up to the Gremlobin and using her grappling hook, struck the beast on the nose. The beast snarled in pain.

"That's for hurting my FRIEND!"

The beast snarled and glared at her.

"I'm not AFRAID of you!" Mabel glared in return.

Though she was looking the Gremlobin right in the eyes, she was in no mood to give into the powers of its gaze.

"I've had it with you causing ALL the pain and FEAR in the town!" Mabel glowered.

Her voice had lowered to an angry growl as she got close to its face.

"I don't care if you have powers or venom.. You will NOT keep HURTING people.. Do you got that?"

The Gremlobin only stared at her, surprised and seemingly confused by why Mabel was not under its stare. It let out a roar as many of its massive quills were pulled from its back. The

Gremlobin spun around only to get struck in the jaw by Grunkle Stan, who had been holding onto a pair of gold knuckles, knocking the Gremlobin to the ground. Mabel followed his lead, hitting the beast with her grappling hook, Soos threw rocks at it, and as the Gremlobin took off into the swamp, Ford used his laser gun to fire one last laser at it until it was finally out of sight.

Mabel was breathing heavily as she saw the fleeing creature. She suddenly snapped out of it as she shook her head.

"What happened? I kinda blacked out for a second.."

Stan, Soos, and Ford stared in shock and awe.

"Mabel.. Uh-n-nevermind.." Ford stated "We need to HURRY!"

Mabel and the others nodded, and with the Gremlobin's quills in tow, the four of them hurried back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Dipper continued to hold Wendy's hand, trying his best to comfort her. His concern for Wendy had grown over the past few hours. What was taking them so LONG!? Don't they know or understand that Wendy NEEDS the anti-venom!? He was cut out of his thoughts as Wendy let out a series of painful coughs.

"W-Wendy? Wendy, it's okay.."

Dipper tried to assure his best friend, but deep down, he knew she was running out of time. It was at that moment that Mabel rushed into the lab with Ford, Soos, and Stan right on her heels.

"THERE you are!" Dipper nearly shouted. "What was TAKING you!? Wendy-"

He instantly stopped speaking as Stan and gave his a hard look.

"We KNOW!" Stan grunted in response. "We were going as fast as we COULD!"

Dipper shrank away from his great uncle's shouting, having not expected his uncle to yell back at him.

"Stanley.." Ford warned with a stern look.

He turned back to Dipper.

"I understand what you are feeling, Dipper.. We are ALL concerned about her.." Ford began to explain. "But we are here now, and I will administer the anti-venom in a few moments.."

"But Wendy might not HAVE a few minutes!" Dipper argued.

"Listen, Kid.." Stan began. "He knows what he's DOING.."

Ford nodded and after a moment, and soon went to work. After waiting an agonizing twenty minutes, Ford had finished making the serum.

"Alright.. This should be it.." Ford said, placing the serum into the syringe. "Wendy should recover once she has been given the serum.."

He walked over to Wendy's side, and after feeling along her arm for a vain, Ford very carefully gave her the injection. Wendy made a very weak groan as the needle pricked her skin. However, she was far too exhausted to really move or protest.

"I-it's okay Wendy.. I-it'll be over soon.." Dipper assured her.

As promised, Ford finished injecting the serum and very carefully removed the needle.

"We should give the serum a few minutes to react.." Ford advised. "It may take time to take affect.."

Dipper, however, didn't seem to hear him as he continued to watch over Wendy as she rested in the bed.

"Did you hear that, Wendy? You should feel better soon." said Dipper with a confident smile.

Wendy remained silent as she lie in the bed. Dipper's smile slowly faded as he looked at her.

"Wendy?" asked Dipper. "Can you hear me?"

He very gently shook her. It was then that Dipper noticed Wendy's peaceful expression.

"W-Wendy? Wendy.. W-wake UP..!"

Dipper continued to stare down at her as he fought not to cry.

"Wendy...?"

Dipper soon closed his eyes tight, gripping her hand with both of his own.

"Wendy, please.. G-Grunkle Ford said you would be okay.."

Dipper could feel fresh tears forming as he opened his eyes to look at his best friend who continued to lie perfectly still in the bed. After hesitating for a moment, Dipper reached toward her and very gently began to stroke Wendy's hair before pulling her into a tight hug and sobbing openly into her shoulder. Ford and the others remained where they stood. Stan turned to look at the floor, unable to stand the look of complete heartbreak on his great nephew's face. Ford's expression was grim as he turned away from the scene. Mabel buried her face in her hand and begun to weep quietly. Soos covered his eyes with his hat, trying his best not to cry, but was unable to hide the tears slipping down his face.

"Wendy... Please.. You need to wake up..." Dipper whimpered.

As he continued to hold her, he took in the sight of her serene expression. Dipper's tears slipped freely down his cheeks as he very gently ran his fingers through Wendy's fiery red hair one last time before letting her go and turning away.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispered.

"Dipper?"

Dipper froze at the groggy and weak voice. He turned toward the voice and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Wendy looking back. Mabel, Soos, Ford, and Stan looked up, shock and growing relief washing over them.

"Wendy.. Y-you're.." Dipper breathed in shock.

Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he threw his arms around her tightly, nearly knocking the breath out of her.

"Hey kid.." she smiled softly.

Though her limbs were a bit weaker than she would of liked, that didn't stop her from returning the hug. Mabel and the others soon ran to her side and joined in the reunion.

"Glad to see you're alright." Ford smiled.

"Thanks.." Wendy replied.

Mabel smiled before turning to Stan and stared at him.

"Grunkle Stan, are you CRYING?"

"NO!" Stan replied, voice cracking slightly. "I j-just have something in my EYES!"

"SURE you do.." Mabel grinning knowingly.

"I'm so glad you're okay.." Dipper said, soon hugging Wendy tightly again.

"Thanks guys.. Why's it so DARK in here?"

"What do you mea-"

Dipper stopped as he looked at her. Wendy's usually bright emerald eyes were dulled and less vibrant.

"W-Wendy.. Y-your eyes.."

Her expression became that of confusion.

"Wendy.." Ford started after a moment. "The neurotoxins have caused a lot of damage to your sight."

Wendy felt a pit in her stomach.

"W-what?"

"Tell me.. Can you see ANYTHING?" asked Ford, wanting to know.

"W-well.. Kinda.." she admitted. "I-it's mostly just shapes.."

Dipper and the others stared at her. Was this Wendy's life now? Was she going to be stuck with this for the rest of her life.

"Oh Wendy.." said Dipper.

He threw his arms around her again.

"I promise.. We will do what we can to help you through this.."

Wendy smiled and hugged him tight in return.

"C'mon, man.." Wendy started. "You're starting to sound like one of those clichés you see in romance movies."

Dipper's face flushed as he bit his lip.

"Uh.."

"Wendy.." Mabel started. "I'm so SORRY!"

She hugged her friend tightly.

"H-hey.. C'mon!" Wendy protested. "I-it's not a big de-"

She suddenly stopped as she came to terms of her situation.

"I..."

Wendy fell back all the strength going out of her body.

"I-I'm..."

Wendy swallowed, her mind racing madly. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she fought back her tears.

"Wendy.."

Dipper reached out and though he wanted to place touch her cheek, he instead placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Wendy, it's okay.."

Wendy turned her hazy gaze down at the bed. Dipper responded by pulling her into a hug once more.

"Wendy.. I'm here to talk if you need it.."

Wendy could feel her tears beginning to form now and soon felt them roll down her freckled cheeks. Dipper in turn felt his own tears forming again as he continued to hug her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Wendy.."

"D-dude.. It's not your fault.." Wendy muttered.

"I just.. I wish we could've-"

"I know.." Wendy interrupted. "But there's nothing we can do.. We can only work with what's going on now."

"I KNOW! But... But... Urgh!"

Dipper gritted his teeth as angry tears filled his eyes, turning away from her. Wendy gently placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up. Wendy pulled him into a tight hug. Ford walked toward them. He place a hand on Wendy's shoulder, to which Wendy looked up.

"We will do what we can.." Ford told her. "It's possible we can fix your sight.. Though it might take some time.. I am sure we can do it.."

Wendy nodded, her expression completely somber. She let her head hang down, allowing her hair to cover her eyes.

"Wendy.. C'mon.." Dipper insisted gently.

Wendy lifted her head, her dull green eyes meeting Dipper's. Dipper's expression became pained at seeing her this way.

"It's going to be okay." he finally said.

Wendy let out a breath and nodded weakly. It was then that Mabel, Stan and Soos joined them.

"Don't worry, Wendy.." Mabel assured her friend. "We're going to figure out what to do.. Right, Grunkle Ford?"

"Absolutely." Ford replied with a nod.

"Definitely!" agreed Soos.

"You bet we are!" said Stan.

"Yeah, Wendy.." Dipper smiled. "I promise, we're going to fix this.."

Wendy smiled and wiped at her eyes.

"T-thanks guys..."

They all smiled and though she couldn't really see, Wendy returned them with one of her own. Dipper hugged his best friend tight. Mabel soon joined the hug as did Ford. Stan held back, feeling a bit awkward.

"Grunkle Stan?" said Mabel, looking over at him.

"Eh.. I'm not really a huggy kind of guy.." stated, glancing away nervously

"Oh, c'mere you.."

Mabel grabbed her great uncle's arm and pulled him into the hug. Soos wrapped his large arms around them.

"THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Soos wailed, squeezing everyone tightly.

"S...oos...?" Dipper wheezed.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry dudes!" Soos chuckled, letting them go.

Everyone took in a grateful breath of air as Soos gave them a more gentle hug.

"Still.." Dipper began, turning back to Wendy. "We're all here for you."

Wendy smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling fresh tears falling again. Dipper smiled up at her as he hugged her tight. Even if it took them forever, Ford, Soos, Stan, Dipper, and Mabel were going to do what they could to help Wendy through this. It didn't matter how long it would take. They were going to get through it together.

The End

 **Author's Note: This has got to be one of my shortest Gravity Falls stories I've written that isn't a one-shot.. Also.. So sorry for the long wait.. I hope you enjoyed the story and have a great day**


End file.
